Midnight Killing
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: IYCC crossover!Kagome is finally done with the jewel of souls and is now 17.She mets jimmy at school when he's transfered to her school.One night kagomes family.. Chapter One Redone
1. meeting Jimmy

I Do Not Own Inu Yasha or Case Closed. So do not think i do.

Chapter one Meeting Jimmy

Kagome was just getting home from the Feudal Era. It had been 3 years since her and the others journey started. Her friends and her had finished the jewel and the final battle a few weeks ago. After she had jumped in the well that was the last that she would see of the past. She was depressed but put it all behind her. Her friends Sango and Miroku had gotten married the last couple of weeks that were there, Also Sesshomaru made a deal with Inu Yasha to not kill him and appointed him as Second prince of The Western Lands. Rin and Shippo cried there hearts out begging her not to go.

Her mom rushed out to the well house. She was really happy that her mesume was safe and she wasn't hurt. She pulled her into a huge hug.

"Mom! I'm all right please I'm fine Really" Kagome told her mother.

"I know it's just that I'm so happy to see you" Mrs.Higarashi gushed out.

"I'm I've got to get ready for school could you please let me go. Please I don't want to be late" Kagome pleaded to her mom.

"Ok fine" Said Mrs.Higurashi

Kagome got out of her mothers hug and went in the house. She raced up the steps and ran to her room. She then walked over to her closet and got a new uniform out, then walked over to her dresser and got her undergarments. Double checking she made sure she had everything then walked to the bathroom and got a bath ready. She hurried and got into the tub sitting in the tub relaxing while thinking

_'I can't wait to go to school. I finally got caught up. I hope Eri, Ayume, and Yumi are not going to pester me about Hojo. I mean don't they get it I don't like him. He's...he's just so...so... annoying and persistent, Kami And besides it's my love life. But they are just trying to what's best for me. I also wonder if I still am able to figure out a case. It's been so long really. I had always solved cases before my 15th B-day and it was fun except the gruesome scenes. After being in the feudal Era I have grown quit used to seeing blood, I think I'll go back to being a detective!_' After these thoughts she washed up and got out of the tub. She pulled the drain from the tub and dried her self off, pulled her clothes on and walked downstairs. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that she had 30 minutes to get to school.

She walked into the dinning room and sat at the table noticing that her mom was just finishing breakfast. Her grandpa and brother just walked in they walked to the table and sat themselves on either side of her. She looked at what they were wearing. Her grandpa had the traditional clothing on. The hoari was white while the hakamas were blue. Her brother was wearing a white linkin park muscle shirt for his girlfriend, Hitomi, showing his small build. He was wearing a pair of baggy shorts sense it was nearing summer vacation only 2 more months and I'd be off to college

"Ohayo Grandpa Souta" Kagome greeted the rest of her family.

"Ohayo Kagome" They both replied.

Mrs.Higurashi walked to the table and put the plates on the table in front of her family. She noticed that her mesume was deep in thought.

Kagome's thought's

_I wonder what the others are doing. I hope they are alright, I also wonder if they have any decedents here in this time. If they do have I met any of them? I really hope that I did. Then I could meet them and talk to them. I wonder if Fluffy is alive with Shippo and Rin. I really hope that Inu Yasha isn't dead if he isn't already 'cause I really know Fluffy's patience limit. First hand too and never want to again._

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother who was talking to her.

"Kagome dear are you all right? Is there something wrong and you have 20 minutes left to get to school" Mrs.Higurashi asked her mesume.

"No I'm fine Just thinking" Kagome replied and hurried up and ate her breakfast.

She walked to the door and grabbed her backpack. She opened the door and yelled to her family members

"Bye I'm leaving for school" She walked out the door and headed to the shrine steps. She rushed down them and made a right She walked down the side walk pondering where her friends could be. She then spotted her friends and ran over to them. She noticed the that they were swooning over a guy in a magazine in their hands.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Kagome asked.

"KAGOME you're back. I didn't think that you would make it after what your grandpa said and such a fast rate too" Her friends said all at once.

"Did you hear? Jimmy Kudo has been solving detective cases AND he's only 17.And he's just sooooo hot" Ayume gushed.

"Did you hear also that he got transferred to our High school!" Yumi said hyper actively.

"Come on guys what's so great about it? Yeah so he's just teenager like us who solves crimes big deal. There's other people just like him Besides we have "looks at watch,"5 minutes to GET TO SCHOOL!" she yelled. She grabbed each of her friends hand and pulled them with her to get to school.

When they arrived there was a big crowed in the middle of the court yard.

"Wonder what's in the middle?" She asked out loud.

"Well lets go see." Eri said and started to pull Kagome and the others to the middle of the crowd. When they got there Yumi, Ayume, and Eri stopped in there tracks. It was 'THEE JIMMY KUDO!' Kagome looked at her friends weirdly before stepping in front of them and started to snap her fingers in front of their eyes. When it didn't work she stepped up to this 'Jimmy Kudo'. When she was right behind him she tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around and faced her. He saw a fist go straight at his face. Not expecting this he couldn't get out of the way in time. When the punch landed they both heard a LOT of gasps coming from the girls, the boys were snickering.

"You know for a detective I would have thought you would have better reflexes. Kind of pitiful. I'd put ice on that before it swells. Names Kagome pity really. So your the one all these girls are going goo-goo eyed over. Don't see why, But anyway sorry about the punch but I wanted to see if you were all that great as my friends made it sound. Really sorry for it!" Kagome explained to him.

"That's OK I guess. Names Jimmy Kudo. I work as a detective. I'm the youngest one ever to solve crimes" He gloated

"Yeah Yeah So have you gone to get your schedule yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yep here it is" He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

**Monday through Friday**

**First period-English-8:00-8:30**

**Second period-gym-8:35-9:05**

**Third period-ancient history-9:40-10:35**

**Forth period-Lunch-10:40-11:20**

**Fifth period-Science-11:50-12:20**

**Sixth period-Math A-12:50-1:20**

**Seventh period- Home Economics-1:50-2:20**

"Wow we have the same exact schedule" Kagome told him. Kagome looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the middle of the court yard. She looked down at her watch and grabbed Jimmy's hand and raced off to their first class. Jimmy and Kagome kept chanting

"We're late! We're late!" They ran down the hallways or more like Kagome dragged a staggering Jimmy down the hallways. When they arrived at the class room they made it look like they walked there and didn't care. They flashed a smile to each other and walked into the room.

End chapter One

I decided to take over this story for Blackrosebunny. I'll have the chapters that she already put up as the chapters for this story as well.even though you might have reviewed the first chapters of the story dosen't mean you don't have to review so make some suggestions

well ja-nee everyone


	2. lunch time

Chapter 2 lunch time

Last time!

They flashed a smile to each other and walked into the room.

Now!

As they entered the classroom Kagome noticed that she was receiving a LOT of glares from the girls and Jimmy was getting a Lot of glares from the guys. The teacher glared at them for being late. She knew Jimmy was new to the school but that gave him no excuse to be late when he was here early.

"Ms.Higurashi, Mr.Kudo is there a reason why you two were late to class? Well?" Their teacher asked.

"Well you see we were talking and we sort of lost track of time!" Kagome explained putting her hand behind her head scratching it.

"Yeah! We were talking and we got distracted of the time" Jimmy said imitating what she did.

"I'll let you slip this time. Next time it's a detention!" The teacher snapped.

"Yes, sensei" They both replied at the same time. Kagome started toward he seat while Jimmy looked around looking for a desk. He spotted one and it was right next to Kagome! Jimmy walked happily to the desk and sat down. He put his things in his desk. His favorite Sherlock spiral notebook in front of him. He then started paying attention to the teacher wanting to get good grades looking to kagome every now and then.

(Skipping to lunch!)

Jimmy and Kagome headed to the lunch room. They were talking about anything that came to mind mostly Sherlock Holmes.

"Wow! I didn't think you were a fan. And you solve cases! Wow I finally found someone that loves to solve cases also. My bratty brother thinks that I'm a weirdo for solving mysteries. He says and I quote, 'You have a strange taste for a job.' I swear I wish I could lock him in a closet with a weirdo then see what he calls me. But I sill love him!" Kagome said.

"I know what you mean. My friend Rachel hates the job that I like. But she's still my friend. She likes to nag a lot, trust me when she's mad she's mad. Her mom taught her karate when she was young and when she throws a punch it hurts!" Jimmy examined.

They went to the lunch line and grabbed a tray Kagome walked down the line looking for something to eat then she spotted her favorite food. ODEN! She started to chant in her head, ODEN, ODEN, ODEN! She hurried toward the Oden dragging Jimmy with her. Jimmy was barley walking when he spotted what Kagome was dragging him towards. ODEN! He then began walking/running along side of Kagome

They hurried and got there, one bowl of Oden was left.

"You take it." Jimmy insisted.

"No no I couldn't you take it" Kagome said.

"No no I can't either. How bout this, we split the bowl of Oden and each pay half!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah that's a great idea" Kagome said.

Jimmy picked up the last bowl of Oden. He then pulled Kagome with him to get a Caesar salad. Kagome got a Mountain Dew and Jimmy got Pepsi. They walked to the cash register and paid for the Oden and rest of their lunch.

They walked to a Sakura tree and sat down under it and started to talk and eat. They talked about the best anime, CDs, American music, and the cases they solved. They were interrupted by Kagome's friends Yuka, Ayume, and Eri.

"Hey Kagome-Chan, Mr.Kudo. Soooo what're you guys doing here? And Mr.Kudo did you know we are like our number 1 fans!" Yuka said.

"Uh..."Jimmy answered

"Guys don't pester him. You'll boost his ego to the moon" Kagome said.

"And what's so bad about that?" Jimmy asked

"Boys with big ego's tend to get into too, much trouble. My brother did, He got praised by his hero and tried going around jumping tree branch to tree branch" Kagome said.

"Oh " Was the intelligent answer she got

By the time they were done talking it was the end of lunch. They threw the garbage away and headed to their next classes.

end chapter 2


	3. UpDaTe SrY

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
